Already Gone
by captaintahno
Summary: Korra finally graduates from her Police school and is ready to take on the world. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Congratulations

**A/N: First attempt on writing a fanfic, yay! I will be taking my ideas from the real series, The Legend of Korra. This is also in Alternate Universe so there will be no bending. Also, the shipping would change but nonetheless, I will make it super crazy for all of you.**

**I do not own the Character names and their other attributes, all of which belong to Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. Other names or brands or places are not mine to claim too.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

He ran, as fast as his feet could carry him. His lungs were burning and his legs pleading him to stop, but he didn't, he can't and he won't.

The outside of the ceremony hall was filled with Satomobiles, different colors and sizes. Baskets of flowers everywhere and blue and white decorations all around. But none of those things mattered, he ran and ran until he got to where he needed to go. He banged open the door and everyone's eyes was following him.

* * *

Korra stretched her arms and breathed the fresh air that was surrounding her house as she took a couple more Skittles and popped them in her mouth. They had always been her favorite since she was a child. Her hair swayed with the wind as she thought of everything that was around her. Tenzin and Pema were busily running around the house trying to calm their children down.

Jinora was casually seated on the couch reading a book that had an old cover, probably a history book. Ikki was chasing around Naga, the dog Korra tamed back when she was in the North, and Meelo was screaming and crying while Pema tried to make him stop. Yup, what else could she ask from them. She sighed heavily and let the cool air bring her troubles away.

Today was a special day. She was finally going to be able to work. She'll admit though, she will miss college but the world out there was big. Overflowing opportunities, never ending chances and happenings. And maybe she'll find someone, someone who'll-

''You're finally graduating.'' Tenzin's low voiced boomed around them. He smiled warmly at the girl as Korra stood up and gave him a bear hug. Korra took on Criminology in her college days. She wanted to be one of the people who protects those who are abused, defend those who are powerless and fight off those who step out of line. It always has been her dream.

''Well, I couldn't have without you guys, thanks so much!'' She replied as she got off him and sat back on the window seat without removing her gaze from Tenzin.

''I know someday you're gonna leave but If ever you need a place to stay, you are always welcomed here.'' He sniffed dramatically and falsely rubbed off a tear.

''Oh Tenzin, don't be dramatic! I'm not leaving yet.'' She laughed it off as they smiled to each other and Tenzin headed back to the room to help Pema. As her guardian walked away, she couldn't help but admire him. He was a tall man with a strongly built body and slick beard. He was also known in their place as he was a governor. He was a perfect father too.  
Tapping her shoulder, Pema made her way around Korra and hugged her tightly.

''Oh!'' She exclaimed a bit as the baby in her belly kicked. Korra couldn't deny the happiness in Pema's eyes so she smiled at her.

''You've grown so much since we first saw you, Korra. I'm so proud of you, and I know your parents are proud of you too. You'll be seeing them soon.''

She smiled at Pema's motherly display. She was a perfect mother too. ''I know. Thank you so much, Pema. I owe you and Tenzin so much. I promise I'll make it up to you someday.''

''No need deary. Now let's get you prepped up. We want you to look perfect on your graduation, don't we?'' Korra giggled and headed back inside to get fixed.  
They entered Pema and Tenzin's room and Pema sat Korra infront of the dresser. Lots of little bottles, containers and tools were scattered. There were haircurlers, hair products and lots of make-up. This doesn't look much like Pema's stuff, Korra thought.

''You wouldn't recognize yourself when I'm done with you.'' Pema giggled. She headed over the dresser and started brushing Korra's hair. She admired the girl's simplicity but saw raw beauty in her. She remembered back in the day when she was just as old as Korra.

''You know, Korra, when I was younger, I wasn't as beautiful as you.''

She laughed, ''Oh shut up, Pema. You're gorgeous!''

A giggling girl entered the room followed by her sister.

''Oh, mommy! You're gonna make Korra pretty!'' Ikki said with her mryth in her voice.

''I'm so happy that you'll finally be able to go for your dream, Korra.'' Jinora followed.

''Oh, thanks you two.'' Korra shyly smiled at the two girls who were looking at her.

''I might as well get started.'' Pema did Korra's hair and her makeup.  
She finished with Korra's hair in a bun with some stray curled hair framing her face. Her face was dusted with a light layer of make-up.

''Woooooow.'' The little ladies said in chorus as Korra faced them. She got up and wrapped Pema in another hug.

''Thank you Pema, for everything.'' She let go as she heard the door open. Tenzin entered with Meelo in his arms. The little kid got off and approached Korra slowly.

He smiled, ''You look very pretty, Korra.''

''Why, thank you.'' She bent down and kissed Meelo on the cheek and the little boy blushed.

''Well, we better take off then, we wouldn't want to be late.'' Tenzin finalized.  
And with that, they headed off.

* * *

Mako took a break from his work. He sat down on one of the benches nearby, wiped sweat from his forhead and drank from his water bottle. His usually styled hair was now all over his face. He was tired but he can't stop while they had so many problems. It gave him time to contemplate about his and his brother's life status. They were knee-deep in debts. They had money but it was only enough for daily needs. He couldn't scrap enough money from his two jobs, car mechanic by the day and bartender by night. They also needed to pay their apartment. He was already thinking of an illegal job but he couldn't put their lives on a line, not with these much problems to tackle.

_They were running from the three men that were chasing them._

_''Hey! Come back here!'' One of the men with grey hair said. They were accused of stealing money from these people that they worked for. They were the Triple Threat Triad. Mako joined them in hopes that somehow they would scrape up some money they need for survival. They ran around doing chores for them and sometimes going with them as they robbed shops. It was good when it started but it didn't last long. They wanted to clear off with the Triple threats but they wouldn't let them. So they attempted to escape but when they did, Shady shin, a thin man with parted hair blamed them for the money he stole._

_''We're on you!'' They ran faster, as fast as their feet could carry them. Mako held on his scarf with one hand and held his brother's in the other for dear life. Then something happened._

_And old man with a huge stick showed up._

_''You thugs got nothing to do good, get outta or I'll call the police!'' The three men scurried off, ''We'll get you rats, this isn't over!''_

_They were finally gone. ''You kids look like you need a place to stay.'' Mako nodded as he looked downward._

_The old man contemplated a bit before deciding, ''Oh, alright! You can stay here but you need to help around.''_

_They entered the small but cozy apartment that looked old. ''Call this old man Tazo.''_

A pudgy boy with a string of curled hair on his forehead looking lost suddenly caught his eye and broke him from his thoughts.

''Hey Bo!'' He caught the boy's attention and with a confused look and eyebrows stitched together, ''What are you doing here?''

''Mako! I finally saw you. Tazo's asking for the apartment pay. I scratched a bit pennies a while ago with Pabu, but it isn't enough.''

He held out his hand that contained a few shiny coins. Pabu was Bolin's pet ferret he found scruffing their food, he decided that he would've made a good companion whenever Mako wasn't around. Bolin's naivety was undeniable but his brother's efforts of helping was endearing. He was all he had and all he cared for and he couldn't risk him. He folded Bolin's hand and pushed it back to him.

''Nah, you can keep that, Bro. Just buy your favorite dumplings. I've got it all under control.'' He smiled at his brother who sheepishly smiled back as he scratched the back of his neck. Truth be told, he didnt have everything under control but he'll figure everything out. He always does.

''Let's call it a day.'' He took his rucksack and walked home with Bolin.

* * *

''I told you to interview mister Sato about their sales! Not about his personal life, you dolt!'' Once again a stupid staff made his blood boil.

''Make a new one, and this time, get it right!'' The stick-thin man hurriedly nodded and went on his way.

''Idiot.'' Tahno slowly rubbed his temples with his two fingers. People nowadays were getting more and more stupid with each passing day. He whirled in his office chair as he sipped a bit of his tea.

Tahno was one of the owners of the continent's biggest car company, aside from Satomobile, Shamino Cars. He was also one of the youngest business men in the country. He teamed up with two of his family friends, Shaozu and Ming, and made their own company from their families' riches and they succeeded. Tahno was also very skilled in self defense and fencing. He casually plays for family entertainment and sometimes even for olympics which he always wins with a little bribing here and there. And now he was looking out the window of his huge office. He was contemplating about his friends' joke that somehow made sense to him unintentionally.

_''You know Tahno, you should get laid.'' Shaozu and Ming laughed at their pal who was now huffing in irritation._

_''I can get laid any time I want. Just the matter who I do it with. No one seems worthy enough after all.'' He was able to go out with a lot of women before but most were gold diggers that had no brains at all. He needed a woman that was smart, someone who can catch up with him._

_''Why don't we go out tonight, take a break from work?'' Ming suggested with a sheepish smile and a hand directed to Tahno's paperwork._

_Shaozu agreed, ''You obviously need a break, Tahno, go with us.'' He thought for a while. He wanted to finish work, unlike his friends. He wasn't one to take breaks._

_''You guys go ahead, I'm gonna finish this.'' He was tired but working was good, it takes bad things off his mind._

_''Come on Tahno, relax for a while, drink some, it'll make a big difference.''_

_''You guys go ahead, I'm gonna finish this.'' He repeated with finality in his voice._

_The two men laughed as they exited the room. Ming paused, ''You're never gonna get a wife.''_

_''GET OUT!'' The laughter of his business partner faded as the door shut. Everything was frustrating right now. Maybe he did need to take time off._

His thoughts were interrupted by a brief knock on the door. ''Come in.'' he murmured.

A plump middle aged woman with brown hair and square glasses came in. It was his secretary, Song. ''What is it, Song?''

''Some of the investors have requested an increase in their share.'' She slowly mumbled.

''Well, let them file one then.'' He said smoothly. His secretary nodded and hurried off. Before she reached the door, Tahno added,

''And bring me another cup of tea, please.''

Life was going easy on him for now and hopefully, it'll stay that way.

* * *

**A/N: There wasn't much materials for shippers here but I wanted to start simple. I will do alot of character development in my upcoming chapters.**


	2. Everywhere, Everything

**A/N: School started so it's really hard to update but it's, chapter 2, finally! So since this is an AU and it's my story, I get to add characters and places I want, hah! But yeah, wahoo~**

**I also placed a youtube link in there. Play the song for extra effect/feels. **

**Also, to avoid confusion, words that are in these '[]' are from a person calling from another line, okay?**

**All character names and attributes are by Bryan Konietzko and Michael DiMartino. I own nothing but the plot.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

He was walking home tired. Another day has passed, more stupid staff and more cups of tea. It was a Friday night. Usually, Meng, Shazou and him would go out but he felt like having some time of his own. His legs begged him to just ride his car, which he left in the company's staff parking, but he chose to walk. Walking always takes away the stress.

He reached his large and neatly furnished flat and settled on his bed. He stared at the canvas that was on the easel. It had been waiting for it's painter's masterpiece, but sadly, Tahno wasn't sure what he would paint just yet. No inspiration, no motivation. Just stress, work and depression.

Tahno had always been a great artist. He attended art school besides taking Business as his college course. He also went to England to show his talent to also the best artists, he was truly good. But right now, nothing was coming. The art materials were calling him and the canvas persuading him. He stood up and approached the canvas but the ring of his phone had stopped him.

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZ._

Maybe it was just Song.

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZ._

Or just people from work.

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZ._

It kept buzzing and irritation took the better of him. He looked at the screen and automatically regretted the fact he didn't answer it earlier.

''Ming.''

[''Tahno.'']

''So, what do you have in mind?''

[''It's a Friday, Tahno. Are you sure you aren't coming with us? Get some drinks and girls.''] He emphasized the word 'girls' with a suave voice.

He complemented on his friend's suggestion.

''Fine. Meet me at the pub down the street of my flat.'' His friends win again.

He left his flat again going forth to the cold.

* * *

The soothing sound of the bass filled the room.

It was a quiet night and only a few people were there including him, Shazou and Ming. Fridays on the pub are always relazing. People were wild on Fridays, looking for party places, leaving this pub some peace and quiet. They found seats and took their drinks.

''Busy day, wasn't it?'' Shazou spoke to end the silence.

''Isn't it always?'' The men laughed and settled in for swigs.

Tahno looked around the dimly lit place and settled his eyes on an attractive woman with long hair and grey eyes, much like his. He felt thrilled.  
''Looks like I found my target tonight, see you tomorrow, boys.''

He stood up leaving his friend and made his way to this beautiful woman.

''Well, hello, Jin. I hadn't been expecting you here. Seems like fate has it's ways.''

''Tahno!'' The lady stood up, hugged him, took him by his hand and walked him out the pub.

''It's such a nice night, don't you think?'' It was cold outside, empty streets with street lights and tall trees. He stared at the woman walking by his side.

Jin was an old friend he met back in London. She was also American but needed to study Theatre. They met at a small cafe.

_He was sitting alone in a table for two, sipping his cappucino and reading the daily paper when an unknown woman approached, great._

_''Hello. The cafe's a bit full, do you mind if I sit with you?''_

_He felt irritated by her. He tore his laze from the paper, glared at her, burning holes in her eyes and then went back to reading._

_''Rude.'' She thought. ''Tough luck then, buddy. I also need to get my caffeine fix.'' She then sat down at the opposite table and started pressing buttons on her phone._

_''What?'' He placed his newspaper down and- Whoa. She had grey eyes that burned fire in them, hair that was braided down to her back with some stray strands framing her face and petite shoulders._

_''What?'' She said._

_''Uh, I'm sorry. Sure, please just sit.'' He felt nervous. He hadn't seen a woman like this. Tough and beautiful._

_Then, silence._

_''I'm Jin, by the way.'' She smiled at him and a warm pit in his stomach started to build up. She was simple but yet she had appeal. Wearing a fitted, long sleeved grey shirt, matching her eyes and fitted jeans._

_''Tahno.'' That was all he replied? Why was he nervous around this woman? He had always been confident with girls._

_''Tahno? Such a nice name. So, Tahno, do you live around here?''_

_''Heh, I actually, uhm, I'm from America. but I study here.'' Now, he was stuttering, wow._

_''Don't be nervous!'' She giggled. ''I'm from America too and I also study here.'' He just wanted the ground to swallow him for not knowing what to say next. He finished his coffee and decided to get on with his life. But he can't just leave her here._

_''I need to go.'' He said hurriedly as he stood up._

_''If you want, I'd walk with you.'' She smiled warmly as she packed her things. He nodded at her, smiling back._

_They walked the streets of London while talking and laughing. If he hadn't seen them in the reflection of a store, he wouldn't say that they actually looked good together. A light wind blew and Jin's scent filled Tahno's nose. She was an amazing girl for starters._

_''Well, I need to stop by the bookstore. I need some books. It was nice meeting you though, Tahno.'' She slowly made her way to the door, but he had to stop her._

_''Wait.'' She looked at him by her shoulder and turned around._

_''What is it?''_

_''Can I get your, uh, you know, this day was nice and uh-_

_''My number?''_

_''Yes.'' He felt deafeated and with a sigh, he handed his phone to her and she punched in her mobile._

_With a wink, she went on his way, and so did he._

''Something's on your mind, I guess. You hadn't answered my question.'' She smiled.

''Uhm, yes, it is nice today.''

A small shiver ran up his spine as the breeze surrounded them.

''You know, I've always wanted to see the progression of your artworks. I'm so excited!'' Automatically, she knew they would go to Tahno's flat.

''I'm quite busy with work so I can't fine the time to make art.''

''Oh. That's too bad. Then, I'll help you.'' She said with that smile that always made his knees weak.

~ /watch?v=486qYqle4tg~

They reached his flat and she ran to his room.

''I've always wanted to paint.'' Then she picked up some colors and started.

''Wait, no!'' She stroked carefully but Tahno plucked her hand and strangled her.

''Tahno, NO!'' She broke into a fit of giggles.

She grabbed a handful of paint and splashed it on Tahno's face.

''You just didn't. No, you just didn't.'' He chased her around with a bottle of red dye and threw some at her, not even minding the mess they're making.

He grabbed her by the waist and swung her around and carefully threw her at the floor. Slapping paint all over her and tickling her.

''Stop-hah!- Tahno, no!'' She stood up struggling and ran across the room as splats of paint landed on Tahno.

All he could hear was the sound of her beautiful laugh echoing in his ears like music. His problems suddenly disappear and he thought maybe she's the one he needs.

She stopped and opened up Tahno's old stereo.

''Oh this is my favorite, some dance with me!'' She grabbed him by his hand and swayed him around.

_~I follow her like satellites, around and 'round she goes~_

''Sound like me! Hah!'' She laughed as she swayed him around.

''Looks like I'm leading you.'' She swirled and almost fell but Tahno caught her.

''No your not.'' He smirked and spun her once again as he placed her hands on his shoulder and landed his hands on her waist. They danced together like a perfect couple. Maybe she is the one.

_~Spinning like a perfect diamond, glowing in the light, she's shining..~_

''Tahno, what's the problem?'' She asked as the smile on Tahno's face disappeared.

''It's nothing, Jin.'' He forced a smile on his way as he swayed more.

''Tahno, I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything.'' Her eyes were pleading him.

''I'm just tired.'' He sighed.

''Well, let's stop then.''

''No, Jin. It's fine.''

She headed to the stereo to turn it off.

''I'm a bit tired t-

She felt Tahno's hand snake around her waist and her pulled her into a hug. She turned and hugged Tahno tightly.

''Thank you, Jin.''

_~She's everywhere, she's everything..~_

* * *

Tenzin walked inside the living room and caught Korra watching the TV.

''You know, I found a job for you. I talked to the chief of police a while ago and she said trainees are welcomed.'' It's only been a week since she graduated but Tenzin was able to help her find a job.

''That would be perfect! Thank you Tenzin!''

''But I have to warn you Korra, Chief Bei Fong is one tough nut. I'll take you to her tomorrow, let's see what we can work out.''

She was so excited! Working with the chief police would be amazing! It was a huge chance and she wouldn't blow it.

''So, tell me more about the chief. I mean, how'd you convinced her? Do you know her?''

''Well, you'll learn more about that when you meer her, now run along.'' He sighed as he retreated back his and Pema's room.

_''You're looking radiant as usual, Lin.'' Tenzin started as he came across Lin at work._

_Her face turned sour and her lips curled downward in to a scowl. She wasn't feeling all 'sweet' with Tenzin right now, or with any one for the matter. With disdain and knitted eyebrows, she answered, ''Cut the garbage Tenzin, what do you want?''_

_''A friend of mine just graduated and she's in need for a job.''_

_''What use is she of me?'' She was clearly losing patience with this conversation but chose to stay._

_''She was the best in her Police school.''_

_''Fine, bring her tomorrow and we'll see what she's got.''_

_She walked away without looking back and Tenzin let out a deep sigh and went on his way._

He opened the door and entered the room. He turned around and saw his wife on the bed, reading. She did quite read a lot, maybe that's where Jinora got her book worm trait.

''Pema, I'm home.''

She turned to face him and stood up. He kissed his wife and headed for the closet.

''How was your day?''

''Same as usual, though I was able to find a job opening for Korra.''

''Really? That's good. Who will she be training with?''

Tenzin sighed knowing that his wife would disagree with him.

''It's with Chief Bei Fong.''

He was a bit moved by the silence but as he came out he saw Pema, hand across her chest and one foot tapping out of irritation.

''I thought we talked about this. I told you, I don't like Lin working with Korra. They are completely unalike. The poor child will just get bullied by Bei Fong.''

''But Pema, I don't think there's any other Chief in town that's willing to train Korra. And she's not a child anymore, she can handle herself perfectly.''

She contemplated about her husband's thoughts. He was right, Bei Fong is the best in town, maybe even in the country.

''Okay. Just as long as Korra's going for what she wants.''

''Stop worrying dear, It's our time now.''

He kissed her on the cheek and a giggle came out of her mouth.

''Let's sleep now.''

* * *

''Let's see. Multiple counts of destruction of private and city property, not to mention evading an arrest, you're in a whole mess of trouble, young lady.'' She banged her clipboard on the table.

The lady was a broad shouldered woman with grey hair and green eyes. She also had 2 scars on the side of her mouth, interesting.

''But there were some thugs threatening a helpless shop keeper, and I-

''Can it! You should've called the police and stayed out of the way.''

''But I couldn't sit by and do nothing, like you, it's also my duty to help people. And I'm a police too.''

''Oh, I am well aware of that, and your police title might impress some people, but not me.''

''Alright, well, I want to talk to whoever's incharge.''

''You're talking to her. I'm chief Bei Fong.''

''Wait, Bei Fong.. Lin Bei Fong? You're Tenzin's friend!''

''What of it?''

''Well then, why are you treating me like a criminal?''

''You've made a mess, of this city, and I can't let you just do what you think you can.''

There was a knock on the door and it was one of Lin's officers.

''Chief, congressman Tenzin is here.''

With a sigh, ''Let him in.''

''Tenzin! I'm glad you're here. I'm sorry.'' korra said with a shy smile.

''It seems like you know each other.'' Said Lin, with disdain.

''Yes. We do know each other. She was the girl I was talking about. The one I want you to train.''

''What?'' Lin pulled Tenzin to the side where Korra wouldn't hear them.

''That girl is a mess. If she keeps on ruining stuff in the city, I will have to arrest her and I take back what I said, I refuse to accept her as an officer.''

''Please, Lin. She is in need of a job and you're the only one I can trust on this. And, If you would be so kind as to drop the charges of Korra, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages.''

Lin looked at Korra and with a breath of defeat, she took of her handcuffs.

''Fine. Get her out of my sight.

''Always a pleasure, Lin. Let's go, Korra.''

As they walked out, Lin made the ''I'm watching you gesture'' as she scowled at Korra. As Korra's eyes popped open, she mimicked the gesture as and insult leaving Lin a bit confused.

Crazy kid, that is.

* * *

**A/N: I've always wanted to write longer chapters but I end up with just atleast 2500+ words. But I will try harder the next time. And yes, my fellow shippers, there will be a lot of confusion and diasndfkjfs since Jin entered the story, but, just wait for it, friends, it will all come. Next chapter is getting ready but I don't think I'll be able to post it in 2 weeks or 3?  
**


	3. A Journey's End

**A/N: I could say this was a lazy chapter. But I don't feel sorry. I haven't reached 2500+ even. I will not promise a longer next chapter but I guess this was a bit rushed? Seeing as I posted the previous chapter just a while ago, but yeah.**

**All characters and character traits belong to Bryan Konietzko and Michael DiMartino.**

**Hope for the best.**

* * *

''Remind me why I had to disobey Tenzin? Smart move, Korra. You're such an idiot.''

She was currently roaming the streets of Toronto, searching for a possibility she might see Tenzin, or any police office but she had no luck. So she settled talking to herself and hoping maybe, just maybe, someone or something shows up and saves her. It was cold and the night had checked in. The lights were slowly dimming and her eyes were shutting down. She felt exhausted and hungry.

She sat on a porch step of an unknown house, thinking of spending the night there and looking for her way the next day. But then as her eyes closed, the door opened and an old man wearing a white shirt, blue shorts, flipflops and a towel on his shoulder came out carrying a garbage bag. He looked just as surprised as she was. She stood up facing the man.

''Hey, what're you doing on my porch?''

''I was looking for my way and I got lost.''

''Oh, the old, ''I got lost'' excuse. You know, I'm sick and tired of you street urchins tryin'a to steal from my house, I'm takin you to the police!''

''No, wait!'' The thought of getting lectured by Bei Fong again starled her, so she tried to talk him out.

''Ther you are!'' A pudgy guy came out of the door. He was average in height and had a stray strand of hair curled and resting on his forehead. ''I've been looking everywhere for you.'' His face told Korra to just ride along with him.

''It's alright, Toza! She's with me.''

''Yeah, I'm with him.'' She said nervously trying to go with the flow.

''So, you see, we're together.''

''Well, not together-together, more like friends.''

His eyes popped as he realized the mistake in his sentence. ''Right, friends. No, no, I didn't mean to imply.''

''Oh, you implied it.''

''Ah, I don't care what you are.'' The old man waved both of his arms downwards. ''I've got work to do.'' He headed for the huge garbage bin outside and left them both.

''Right this way, miss.''

''Ah, Thank you, sir.''

They headed of down the street as Korra whispered to this new friend, ''Seriously, thanks.'' And he smirked.

* * *

''The name's Bolin by the way.''

''Korra.''

''So, what were you doing there? Seems like you aren't from around here.'' He slurped some more noodles as they talked. They settled for some noodles at Narook's from down the street.

''That's cuz I'm not. My guardian's a congressman and I got in trouble a while ago. When we were heading home, I escaped from him then I got lost.''

''Seems like and adventure.''

''You don't have to tell me.''

They laughed and talked and ate. As the night grew deeper, Korra felt more sleepier, more tired. She was drifting off to sleep and she had no idea where she'd spend the night. Her eyes were closing and she had no idea Bolin was looking at her, observing her and memorizing her face. Blue eyes, dark skin, brown hair, yep. She isn't from around here but he could say she was pretty and there was something about her that felt different, something that felt special. Her hand was on her chin, supporting her hand and her eyes closed as she drifted off to sleep.

''You know, you could stay at our place for the night, then you could just go home in the morning.'' She opened her eyes, blue as the sky, and focused her gaze on the man in front of her.

''What? Uh, yeah, I don't think it would be a great idea if I slept with a guy in a room.'' She felt a blush creeping up her cheeks.

''No, you could sleep on the couch.''

''Uhm, sure?''

They walked back to the flat again and Korra felt the cold breeze hit her face. She looked at the man beside him and smiled.

''Thanks.''

''What?''

''You know, Thank you for letting me stay.''

''Don't mention it, It's my moral obligation.''

He felt proud as she giggled. He always felt happy when he can make girls laugh, specially pretty ones.

* * *

As they entered the flat, a tall and handsome guy passed and looked at Korra with skeptical eyes.

''Bolin, where have you been?''

Bolin approached his brother and dragged him to the kitchen leaving Korra in the living room all by herself.

''I told you not to bring girls here. Toza's been jabbering about a girl that was sneaking in a while ago. You know how we can't afford to piss Toza off and it's not good to be wandering in the city during midnight. We've got a lot of problems right now, Bo, and I can't risk getting you lost in the streets.''

''Mako, I'm not a kid anymore.'' He frowned at his brother's motherly concerned but appreiciated that he loved him. ''And I've got a good feeling about this girl. She's different.''

''Fine. But I'm warning you, Bo. Just be careful.''

''I know.''

He went back to the living room and saw Korra lightly snoring on the couch. She looked a lot more attractive when she was sleeping. He went up the attic, got some clean blankets and tossed them neatly over Korra, careful not wake her up.

''Goodnight, Korra.''

* * *

''Where could that girl be?'' As the night grew deeper, Tenzin's worry grew. It was almost midnight and they were still waiting for Korra. She knows her way back but she gets confused once in a whila and gets lost, especially when it get dark.

''Dear, relax. You said so yourself, Korra's a big girl and she can handle herself perfectly fine. I'm sure we'll be able to find her, maybe tomorrow. I'm sure she found a place to sleep.'' Pema tried to relax her pacing husband. he had been worried since the afternoon.

''But Pema, it's Korra we're talking about here. What if she got into trouble again? What if-

''Tenzin.'' She sighed with a breathe of finality. ''She'll be fine. We'll search for her tomorrow.'' She smiled dearly to her husband feeling drowsier by the minute.

''Can we come too, daddy? I wanna see Korra!'' Ikki shrieked.

''Yeah, and I wanna check that new bookstore in town.'' Jinora's smile pleaded with Tenzin. He sighed. How can he say no to his children.

''Alright. Run along now, kids. We'll find Korra tomorrow.''

''Goodnight, daddy!''

''Goodnight Ikki, goodnight Jinora.'' He kissed his daughters' foreheads and headed to the bed.

He lay beside Pema and kissed her on the forehead too, ''Goodnight, Pema.''

* * *

''She has got to be here somewhere.'' Tenzin drove the car with Pema in front and the kids in the back. People were here and there, running, walking, talking. Shops and cars everywhere. It was harder to search for Korra this way.

''Oh! Dad, mind dropping me off just around the corner, I just want to check on that bookstore.'' Jinora's eyes lit up as they found their way on the new shop. It was neatly furnished with vintage pieces and wide bookshelves.

Tenzin handed a few paper bills to Jinora and sent her off. ''Take care, Jinora. I'll get you in an hour.''

''Sure, thanks, Dad!''

''Now, where can Korra be..''

* * *

Her hand glided over the history books that were placed neatly on the shelf. This new bookstore was amazing! She plucked out a book entitled, 'A Journey's End'. Tracing the spine, she breathed in the smell of books that she has grown to love. She read the back cover of the book..

In our life, we learn alot of things. From those we love, those we trust and sometimes we learn things from those who are unexpected, but, what if the learning ends? What if we reach our final destination? What if-

THUMPH-

''Ouch!'' She was pushed from the back and she fell flat on her butt.

''Goodness, I'm sorry, little girl.'' She looked up and saw a hand held out. She contemplated if she'd take it or not, after all, she can stand up on her own. She hesitated for a moment but took it to hide further embarrassment.

''I was running from some thugs in town and saw this shop and-

''You could've alteast been careful.''

She looked directly into the stranger's eyes and felt heat growing in her cheeks. He was a boy, not much older than her, and not much taller but he had green eyes, like a snake's, and messy black hair covered by a buttoned cap. He wore a shirt with a vest and pants that reached his suede shoes.

''I, uh, uhm..'' He stuttered and a slight tint of pink covered his cheeks. Jinora felt the awkwardness crushing her, the and slowly dissolving and she wished somehow the ground would open up, swallow her and save her from this mess.

She tried to pick her satchel and a few books she held a little while ago. She wanted to leave immediately but she remembered that her father would pick her up.

''Let me help you.'' The boy took her bag and the books and handed it too her with a shy grin plastered on his face.

''I'm Skoochy, by the way. Let me make it up to you, meet me at the cafe down the block, my treat.''

She didn't know what to say, not many guys had invited her out and she wasn't exactly one who would trust strangers, specially those who just randomly bump into her because of thugs, but maybe he was different. Like they said anyway, you'll never know unless you try.

''Is 7pm okay?''

''Yeah'' She forced a smile which he reciprocated with a smirk. He turned around, headed for the door and went out with a ring of a bell.

Jinora was left in the shop's corner, thinking about the strange boy, Skoochy. Unique name for a unique fellow, she thought.

It felt somehow different for Jinora. Guys weren't interested at her that much, they'd always look at Ikki. She wasn't unattractive, as a matter of fact, she was pretty, she was just not interested with stuff like that, she knew she still young. Her father had scolded them about dating at a very young age. He said that it will be distraction, specially to Jinora since she was the number one in her class.

A familiar honk distracted her from her thoughts and she knew it was Dad's car. She walked out of the shop and into the car.

''Korra's here, Jinora!'' Ikki's high pitched voice echoed in the car.

''Oh, hey, Korra.'' She greeted coolly noticing the glee in Korra's eyes.

''We found her in front of a flat in an alley. She said she met a guy that let her stay in their house.'' Pema explained to Jinora.

''Yeah, his name was Bolin.'' Korra smiled at them.

On their way home, Jinora cut through the silence.

''Uhm, Dad, I need to leave again later.''

''For what, Jinora?'' His dad's voice held suspicion and Ikki gave her a knowing look.

''I have to go back to the store, I something.''

It wasn't a total lie. She had forgotten to buy ''A Journey's End'', and she wanted to know more about Skoochy. The silence felt awkward and she needed an answer.

''Dad, can I go later?''

* * *

**A/N: First scene was inspired from ''A Leaf in the Wind'' where Mako and Bolin finally met Korra! And as you can see, I ship Jinoochy and I regret nothing. If you're waiting for the more crazier events, wait a little longer. I want it to be a bit mellow as start so I can stress myself with later events, hah!**


	4. Hey Jude

**A/N: Hey Kids! Chapter 4. For my Tahnorrans and Makkorans, just wait, dears, it will come. Slow character development, I know, but as I stated, the story will have a drastic point, a climax, be patient, hah!**

**All characters and character attributes by Bryan and Michael.**

**Read it, Review it, ciao!**

* * *

It had been a week since she met Bolin and his brother after getting lost in the city. She asked for Bolin's phone number and kept in touch with him since then. They automatically hit it off and she found out alot of common interests Bolin and her shared. ''Pump it harder!'' The chief's sharp voice interrupted her from her thoughts.

Stupid Bei Fong, she thought. It was her first day of training with Lin and Tenzin was right, she was a tough nut. First thing in the morning, she was shouted at for not wearing proper training attire. Then she had to out run all Lin's officers, which she had successfully done and Bei Fong was sure to give her a bigger headache. Why did she have to train anyway? She was the best in her school, THE best. As for the moment, she was drained, but she couldn't quit, not while Bei Fong was watching. I'll show her, she said to herself as Bei Fong blew the whistle. 500 pushups, DONE. She stood up and felt a sharp pain on her shoulder, ouch.

''Bit sloppy on your first day, I can't believe I let Tenzin convince me to even let you join. I'm watching you. Don't try to step out of line and don't mess my city up.'' The bitterness in her voice stung Korra. What is it with this woman and what was her problem?  
''And your hair! Keep your hair out of your face.'' Her eyes looked at Korra with deep disdain. She turned her back and retreated to the building.  
''And do 5 laps around the field before you take your break.'' She followed up. So much for wanting to rest.

''Tss, I'll show you.'' And with that, she ran again.

She remembered talking to Bolin the other night about a night out he was proposing? She wasn't sure where it was going to happen or how it'll turn out but she said yes. She wanted to thank the guy for letting her spend the night at his flat, even if she slept on the couch.

Her legs were burning and her calves and lungs were begging her to stop. She rounded up for her last lap and ran as fast as she could. She missed running. It had been almost a month since she last trained with her batchmates, it felt good to get tired again, to feel the strain in her muscles and the breeze on her face. She ran back to the spot where she left her water bottle, picked it up and gulped as much water her mouth could carry and swallowed hard. Finally, no Bei Fong around. She rounded up her things and prepared to leave until her phone buzzed.

1 MESSAGE from Bowly Bolin She hesitated for a moment but still opened it.  
[Hey Korz-] She stopped for a while and chuckled over Bolin's pathetic pet name for her. [You still up for tonight? Me and Mako will be waiting at Narook's again. Text me if you'll come, 8pm, see ya!]

Her heart slightly jumped as she read the word 'Mako'. He was, as a matter of fact, attractive but he was an arrogant, self proclaimed righteous jerk. But she wanted to go. Bolin was pretty hard to disappoint. He was fun and a bit immature but he can make anyone laugh with his clever jokes and charming smile.

[Sure, Bolin, see you later :)]

She stared at her feet as she walked over the field to go the loo. She wanted to wash herself and wake her up a bit since the fatigue was taking over her body and her mind was convincing her to sleep. She slowened her phase and let the wind around her blow her hair and- WHACK-

She was pushed back a bit a but she caught her balance.

''Sorry about that, miss.'' She looked up and saw a tall, attractive man with fair skin and dark brown hair smirking shyly at her. He wore a loose shirt and sweatpants with army boots. Hm, must be one of Bei Fong's officers.

''It's alright. Should've looked where I was going, heh.'' She felt a bit uneasy. His height was towering over her and it was awkward to look up at him.

''You look new here, I'm Kehn, by the way. I keep guard of this place.''

''Whoa, really? I'm Korra. It's nice to meet you.'' She smiled at him warmly as she shook his hand and he offered her a kind but teasing smirk.

''Well, I don't want to keep you from what you were doing. It was nice meeting you too, Korra. I'll see you around.'' He tapped her shoulder in a friendly manner and went on his way.

A new friend to get her by in training, at last. She entered the bathroon and looked at the mirror. Her hair was damp and stuck on her face and her neck. Her shirt was wet and patched with dirt and grass and somehow, she liked how she looked. Damn, Korra. You look fine. She flicked the faucet up, cupped the cool water in her hand and splashed it on her face. She shivered as some drops fell and traveled down her neck and back. The fatigue settled in and she just wanted to lie down on a soft bed and sleep for a week. Then she remembered she had to meet up with Bolin. Her stomach grumbled and she just knew she had to go, ''You're lucky, Bolin.'' She said to herself as she went out of the loo and left the headquarters.

* * *

''You really think this is a good idea, Bo?'' Mako sighed and rolled his eyes out of impatience. They sat in a booth for four in the corner of Narook's noodlery waiting for Korra to arrive. Bolin had to force Mako to come and hang out with Korra. He convinced Mako that Korra was a cool girl and he just needed to meet him.

''I know this is a good idea, Mako. Korra's gonna arrive, she said she will, just wait.'' He felt excited and nervous at the same time. In a short period of time, he felt something special for Korra. He didn't love her, nor did like-LIKE her, but he admired in a way. She was different from other girls. She wasn't prissy and she was out going.

Korra walked down the street, enjoying the moon's dim light, the night's cold breeze and the peaceful sound of the evening. She was excited to see Bolin again, but a bit uneasy thinking about being with Mako. She reached her destination, entered the wooden double doors and looked around.

''She's here.'' Mako said dryly. Bolin shot up from his seat and raced himself to the door.

''Korz! Over here!'' She looked at him and he grinned at her merrily.

''Hey, Bo!'' She greeted as she half-hugged, half high-fived him.

''Let's sit.'' He lead her to their table in the corner and sat her down on a chair gentlemanly.

She nodded to the attractive man opposite to her and he nodded back. She looked over to the other customers to prevent awkward eye contact with Mako. She could feel his eyes burning holes through her head. She wanted to leave. Just go home. Sleep.

''I'll order our food. What would you guys take?'' Bolin announced politely to ease the heavy tension that choked them.

''I'll take whatever you'll take, heh.'' She smiled at him dearly.

''Same here.'' The amber eyed man followed as he threw his gaze back to Korra. Ugh, he was infuriating yet he made that pit in her stomach bubble.

Bolin's face was suddenly covered in confusion at the tension of the two people in front of him. ''Okay? You two have fun.'' He went to the counter and left them alone.

Silence. Awkward silence and thick tension.

''So, Korra.'' Korra's heart paused a bit as Mako placed emphasis on her name. ''How was you day?'' How awkward could this be?

''It was fine. Training was tiring. You?''

''Work's tiring too.'' It was the last words said and the silence settled in again. When is Bolin going to come in and spare them both the awkwardness. He looked at her and looked away as she looked back. She kept staring and he tried his best to not look at her. But it was so damn hard. Those blue eyes of hers, her shoulders showing from her blue tanktop, and, he quit.

''Look.'' Mako sighed deeply and moved his gaze to Korra.

''What?''

''I know this is kinda awkward but, it's really nice to meet you.'' He faked a smile to try to lighten the mood and she smiled back warmly.

''Food's coming!'' Bolin came back skipping joyfully as he sat down beside his brother and placed an arm around his shoulder.

''So, how's it going for you two?'' They both glared at Bolin.

''Hey, just trying to lighten up the mood.'' He raised his arms and flicked them.

''Anyway, how was your day, Korra?''

* * *

Sitting, thinking, sitting, thinking. That was all he did for the minutes that passed. He was seated on dainty wooden chair in Jasmine Dragon. It was an antique shop with asian furniture. The place was quiet except for the quiet murmurs and the playing of the guitar from the stage. A man dedicated a song for his beloved and he thought of doing the same for someone, someday. He was skilled in guitar, remembering his dad taught him before he died.

_''You know, son, music isn't just about hearing the sounds or making the sounds, it's about feeling the rythm, the music, the beat. You gotta feel it, you gotta love it. And once you learn how to do that, you'll see how great it is.''_

+youtube(.com)/watch?v=eDdI7GhZSQA+

_~Hey jude, don't make it bad, take a sad song and make it better.~_

_His father started strumming and singing.._

_~Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better.~_

_He remembered some of the lyrics he heard from the radio and sang it with him._

_~Hey jude, don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her.~_

_It was so fun to be with dad, he taught him so much. Even though Mom wasn't here, Dad was always sure to make him happy._

_~The minute you let her under your skin, then you begin to make it better.~_

_''Dad.'' His father stoppped strumming and looked at him with curious eyes. ''Can you teach me?''_

_His father smiled and nodded. They spent the afternoon together by the window, singing his favorite songs, strumming and plucking the guitar, his dad teaching him chords and just having fun together. By the end of the day, he learned 15 songs and he promised his dad to continue to study the guitar._

_Until his dad passed away.._

He hadn't noticed tears pricking his eyes until he was pulled from his thoughts when a dash of yellow and red with brown hair entered the shop. That was her, the girl.

The song changed to a slow one and some couples stood up to dance in the big space in front of the stage. He stood up and slowly walked over to where she was standing. She was wearing a yellow dress with a red cardigan and red flats. He tapped her shoulder lightly and offered a hand in her direction. She turned around a bit startled and looked at him for a second. She realized who he was, smiled and placed her hand in his. He pulled her up the center and placed her hand on one of his shoulders, the other he held in his hand. He then placed one hand on her waist carefully. She hesitated for a few seconds, blushing and not knowing what to do. She hadn't thoroughly met the guy but it felt like they had known each other forever.

''Jinora's my name, by the way.''

''Lovely name, for a lovely lady.'' He grinned at her as he noticed the pink tint crawling up her neck.

He swayed to the music and dipped her, pulled her back up and spinned her around. It felt like they had been dancing for hours. She stared at her eyes and saw kindness and courage at the same time. He hadn't know her for long but he knew she was something special and he never would have wanted to let go of her hand. As the song ended, she spinned her one more time and bowed to her. Her laugh was cool to the ears and he led her to one of the tables.

''That was fun.'' He smirked at her as she laughed silently and nodded.

''I agree.''

''So, how old are you, by the way?''

''How old are _you_?'' She asked back, with an attentive face.

''Ah, I'm nineteen.'' He answered with an honest smile.

''Seventeen.'' A waited approached and asked them what they would like to take.

''A cappucino, please.'' She said politely as the waiter turned to Skoochy.

''What she said.'' He grinned at the water and looked back at the lady in front of her. She wasn't aware he was looking so he took his time to study her. His dad told him that studying people will make it easier to get along with them. She had bright brown eyes, chocolate brown hair and pale skin making it easy for him to see her blush. She seemed smart too. As they talked, Skoochy learned Jinora's dad was a congressman. And Jinora learned that Skoochy was an orphan. Talking, sipping of coffee, laughing, blushing and smiling. It made Jinora feel special and it made Skoochy feel happy.

They left the Jasmine Dragon and Skoochy obliged to walk Jinora home. As they walked through the park near Jinora's house, a car with soft slow music he recognized stopped by. The owner needed to buy something leaving his car nearby. Skoochy stopped and so did Jinora and she looked at him.

+youtube(.com)/watch?v=S09F5MejfBE&feature=related+

~Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away~

''Is there a problem?'' She asked with concerned eyes.

~Now it looks as though they're here to stay.~

He held out his hand to her and nodded to her.

~Oh, I believe in yesterday.~

''May I have this dance, again?'' She smiled at him and took his hand.

~Suddenly, I'm not half to man I used to be, there's a shadow hanging over me.~

He swayed her slowly round the park, looking into her eyes the whole time.

~Oh, yesterday came suddenly.~

She was simple, yet beautiful and he felt butterflies in his stomach, rounding up and choking him.

~Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say.~

Jinora made a note of spending time again with this Skoochy guy. He was different. Most guys would swarm around Ikki, and Skoochy was the first one who approached her and made her feel that feeling.

~I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday.~

He spun her once last time and kissed the hand he was holding.

''Shall we do this again, some time?'' He asked with expectant eyes. He wanted her to say yes, he wanted to know more about her and he liked being with her.

''I will make no such promises.'' She said dryly. Her face turned into a smile and laughed softly.

''Ofcourse. Meet me on Wednesday, same place. Goodnight, Skoochy.'' She said, smiling up to him.

She turned and walked away, slowly.

''Goodnight, Miss Jinora.''

She walked through the stone steps and up to the door of their house. Stopping for a while, she felt a wind over her neck and shivered as she looked back to the path she walked in. She didn't know why she expected the boy to be there, but of course, he wasn't. She was about to open the door when the nob turned and opened itself.

''Jinora! Where have you been? It's late already!''

* * *

**A/N: Jinoochy ending again, don't worry, more Tahno next chapter, and also Makorra and Lin. Heh, reviews boost me to write, bye!**


End file.
